1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive seat reclining systems.
2. Discussion
A reclining mechanism for a reclinable vehicle seat may include a one-piece shaft to transmit torque generated by a motor on one side of the seat back to a gear on the other side of the seat back. This torque turns the gear which, in turn, causes the seat back to rotate.
The dynamics associated with a rear impact event may cause an occupant of a vehicle seat to load the seat back. The degree to which the seat back is loaded by the occupant may affect how quickly a head of the occupant contacts a head restraint of the vehicle seat.